Mesonak
Tyler Anderson, also known as Mesonak, is the main host of The TTV Podcast and overseer of The TTV Channel, giving him a joint leading position with Varderan. Meso is currently dating fellow TTV member Hayley. History Mesonak originally joined the podcast when it was under the name iBZP, and headed by Varderan, who was then known as Varponok. This was during the third episode of that podcast, entitled "Swine Flu." Not many episodes later iBZP became TTV, and Varderan gave command of the new podcast to Mesonak. Soon, the two of them were joined by Heir of the Chronicler, Tenebrae Invictus, Venom, Kahi, and Eljay. In 2009, Mesonak was part of BZPower's inner leak-finding circle, so he had anticipated BIONICLE G1's cancellation before the other members of the podcast. When the cancellation was officially announced, Meso, after months of warning the rest of the cast of the end, laughed amid their despair. His present-day self regrets this behavior. On October 11, 2013, Mesonak, Varderan, Eljay, Venom, Kahi, and Tenebrae Invictus interviewed BIONICLE author Greg Farshtey and discussed several things with him, including fan questions about BIONICLE and other LEGO themes. At this time, Greg knew about BIONICLE G2, but he couldn't say anything to suggest its advent. From February 2014 through April 2014, Mesonak and Eljay hosted MNOG with Meso, wherein Mesonak, with help from Eljay, *played BIONICLE's first, and oft-considered best, online game, the Mata Nui Online Game. On July 1, 2014, TTV received, from an unknown benefactor that they call "highly suspect", a black-and-white image portraying a display stand of BIONICLE sets. This was the first real hint of a BIONICLE 2015 return. On October 6, 2014, Mesonak joined with Kahi and Varderan for a livestream to discuss their plans for their upcoming visit to New York Comic-Con 2014. Venom also participated, even though he was not going to NYCC, and Viper tried to participate, but the others were unable to bring her into the call due to technical difficulties. On October 8, 2014, Mesonak took a train (sparking many "Hype Train" jokes) to New York in order to attend the 2014 New York Comic Con, where LEGO would announe more details about the 2015 return of BIONICLE. In New York, Mesonak joined Kahi and Varderan, and the three of them attended NYCC and the LEGO VIP party at a LEGO store afterwards. At the VIP party, Mesonak, Kahi, and Varderan obtained enough pieces to build most of the upcoming 2015 toa sets. On November 2, 2014, Mesonak joined Venom, Varderan, Viper, Eljay, and Kahi for a livestream celebrating TTV's 10,000 Subscribers. The livestream was delayed due to technical difficulties. During the livestream, Kahi, Mesonak, and Varderan discussed their adventures at NYCC, everyone discussed their progress on BIOcraft, and Eljay and Mesonak gave away prizes. For a large portion of the call, Mesonak was unable to speak to the others due to technical difficulties. In December 2014, Mesonak released a video in which he watched the 2002 Bohrok Online Animations. He did this with Eljay, making it a sort of one-off sequel to "MNOG with Meso". In Spring 2015, the proper sequel to that beloved series was released as "MNOG2 with Meso". After MNOG2, he watched/played the Piraka Animations with Eljay. Soon afterward, he launched "VNOG with Meso". He had planned to play the fan-made "Metru Nui Online Game", but that game disappeared from the internet before he got to it. After this, Meso and Eljay parted ways for the let's plays - while Eljay joined Jon for "Don't Fight", Meso was joined by Phweffie for playthroughs of Matoran Escape and Piraka Attack. During the run of BIONICLE G2, Mesonak frequently denounced the theme's lack of engaging story, characters, or world-building; often getting into heated debates with Varderan and Eljay to this effect. During the TTV Civil War event for April Fools' Day 2016, Mesonak changed his name on the TTV Message Boards to Nakeye, representing Marvel's Hawkeye. The Metru-Nui Online Game resurfaced in 2018, with Mesonak promising to play it in time, with Eljay, of course. Personality and traits Meso is known for his consistent hunting of leaks for upcoming LEGO waves. He prides himself in this skill, and he has been doing it since 2012 or even earlier. However, as of TTV's updated leak policy in December 2015, he has not shared leaks publicly. Mesonak considers himself a skeptic realist, and often encourages listeners to contain their hype at exciting rumours. He's a big fan of BIONICLE 2006. For example, his favorite BIONICLE memory is seeing the Toa Inika on store shelves before he entered the leaking circles. He is a very close friend of Eljay, and remained as such even during The Dark Times. Shows * The TTV Podcast (2010-Present) * MNOG with Meso (with Eljay; 2014) * Bohrok Animations with Meso (with Eljay; 2014) * MNOG2 with Meso (with Eljay; 2015) * VNOG with Meso (with Eljay; 2015) * Piraka Attack with Meso (with Phweffie; 2016) * Matoran Escape with Meso (with Phweffie; 2016) * Brainstorm (Brainstorm #01; 2017) * Ninjagocast (2018) List of common sayings * "Wow, just wow." * "Welcome... To TTV!" * "I thought it was grand!" * "How's life and such?" * "Exactly!" * "Get rekt!" * "Don't do this." * "That's great for country." * "Fair-''EE''-nuff" Jokes * Time-Travelling Muaka Gallery Mesoanders.PNG|Meso during Brickfair 2016 Trivia * Mesonak is known for "grinding", or playing for long periods of time on video games to get a lot of supplies/experience. * During the 2016 New Years livestream, Meso's roast involved a bunch of jokes about him being a crackhead, or "Mesocrack". * Meso unintentionally sparked the Solek joke among TTV fans; his hatred of the set led many people to needle him by praising Solek, going so far as to create a Google community and Wikia site to "praise Solek", where Solek and other white Bionicle sets and characters were praised as good, and every lime one, serving Tanma, as evil. Mesonak and Eljay were also depicted as evil Tanma servants. The community and meme is considered dead as of 2017, with it's last notable appearance being the beginning of 2016, where on the Recap Review of the Kardatoran, Eljay warned the viewers that every comment referencing the meme will be removed, and if the authors will continue on spamming the meme despite that, he will resolve to blocking them. * Before travelling to Brickfair Virginia 2016, Meso had never flown in an airplane. * In July 2017, Mesonak frequently rhymed for a short time. * Although he calls himself the Amazin' Raisin, he deplores the taste of Amazin' Raisins brand raisins. * Mesonak used to have a Southern accent, but it has drastically faded into oblivion as he became accustomed to hearing the rest of the TTV Cast speak. Category:TTV Cast Category:TTV Channel Category:Male Cast Members